La primera ves de Matt y Mimi
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: Matt pronto se siente Preocupado por que es el unico de tus amigos que todavia es virgen pero eso cambiara muy


La primera vez de Matt y Mimí

Era de tarde en la ciudad de Odaiba y un joven de cabellos rubios de aproximadamente 20 años de edad se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo por la ciudad se dirigía a ver a su novia Mimi Tachikawa de actualmente 19 años de edad, así es se trata de Yamatto Ishida el que esta dando el paseo bueno en el camino a la casa de Mimi se encuentra con sus amigos Tai, Ken, y su hermano menor Takeru.

-Matt: Hola chicos de que hablan?

-Ken: Veras Matt estamos comentando de las veces en que nos hemos acostado con nuestras novias

-Tai: Asi es amigo ven platica con nosotros

-Tk: Bueno como les decía yo lo hice con Kari hace aproximadamente 2 meses fue algo genial ella fue muy ardiente y yo la satisfice lo necesario.

-Ken: Pues Yolei y yo desde que empezamos a ser novios hace 1 año hemos tenido relaciones ella es muy apasionada y siempre me está pidiendo más.

-Tai: Bueno yo no estoy bien de novio con Sora pero lo hemos hecho un par de veces y ya sabes que con 20cm todas quedan satisfechas además nadie las derrite mas que el gran Taichi Kamiya

-Ken: Ay tu Matt como fue tu primera vez?

-Tk: Si hermano cuéntanos tu as tenido muchas novias por ser cantante seguro ya te as echado a muchas verdad?

-Matt: (Algo nervioso) A pues veras nunca me eh acostado con ninguna de mis fans

-Ken: Pero seguramente si lo has hecho con Mimi verdad? después de todo ustedes se aman

-Matt: A pues… si ufff… cientos de veces

-Tai: Como es posible que ya lo hallan hecho cientos de veces si tu y Mimi solo han estado juntos apenas 3 semanas?

-Tk: Si es verdad

-Tai: A mí se me hace que todavía eres virgen verdad Matt?

-Pues la verdad si pero ya verás hoy hare el amor con Mimi y le va a encantar

-Todos: Jajajaja si claro como no

Matt se fue de ahí ante la burla de sus amigos y mientras iba molesto por el camino refunfuñando el por qué nunca avía aceptado alguna de las insinuaciones de alguna de sus fans cuando de pronto se encontró a un conocido de la infancia su nombre es Gennai asi es el mismo que les ayudo en el digimundo Gennai al ver tan distraído a Matt le pregunto que que le sucedía entonces Matt se puso a contarle acerca de lo que acababa de vivir con sus amigos.

-Gennia: A ya veo y que con que tus amigos digan eso lo que importa es que el dia llegara y será muy especial para ti ok

-Matt: Pues pero seguramente usted lo dice por que ya lo ha hecho cientos de veces verdad

-Gennai: Jajaja ay Matt no pienses mucho en eso ok

-Matt: De acuerdo ya me voy seguramente Mimi debe estar impaciente por que todavía no llego adiós

Matt se fue caminando a la casa de su novia y llegando se le ocurrió invitar a Mimi a su casa a una "cena" y ya entonces acostarse con ella al llegar a la casa de Mimi

-Matt: Buenas tardes señor Tachikawa vine a ver a Mimi

-Sr. Tachikawa: Mimi baja te vino a ver Matt

-Mimi: Hola Matt como estas

-Matt: A pues yo muy bien

-Mimi: Matt no quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Matt: Si claro

-Mimi: Papa voy a salir con Matt un rato a dar un paseo

-Sr. Tachikawa: Muy bien Mimi cuídate

Los dos llegan caminando hasta u pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Mimi y llegando ahí ellos se saludan adecuadamente

-Mimi: Hola mi amor como as estado (dándole un muy apasionado beso a Matt)

-Matt: Muy bien y tu?

-Mimi: Pues igual algo apurada ya aves como es la escuela

-Matt: Si me lo imagino yo estoy igual oye pero te quiero decir algo muy importante

-Mimi. A si que es?

-Matt: Te quería invitar a cenar a mi casa ya sabes para celebrar nuestras 3 semanas de noviazgo

-Mimi: Mmmmm está bien le diré a mi papa que me quedare a dormir a casa de alguna amiga para que así no haiga problema con la ora ok

-Matt: Me parece perfecto ve a mi casa a las 7:00pm ok estará todo listo para cuando tu llegues

Matt prosigue a darle un tierno beso la lleva a su casa y se va al Mall a comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena de esta noche, Matt se va a preparar la cena mientras que en la casa de Mimi ella esta platicando con su mejor amiga Sora

-Mimi: Oye Sora te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sora: Claro Mimi

-Mimi. Como fue la primera es que tuviste relaciones con Tai

-Sora: A pues veras fue algo muy especial el fue un poco brusco sensual y tierno al mismo tiempo me ayudo para superar todo

-Mimi: Y te dolió mucho?

-Sora: Pues al principio se siente un dolor insoportable pero después e va pasando poco a poco y ese dolo se convierte en placer, pero por que tantas preguntas Mimi acaso estas planeando hacerlo esta noche con Matt?

-Mimi: Pues no se la verdad de pronto el tema me intrigo mucho y mientras venia a casa me dije a mi misma que esta noche seria la oportunidad perfecta ya que estaré toda la noche sola con Matt en su casa

-Sora: Pues que buena oportunidad

El reloj marca las 6 de la tarde y Mimi esta saliendo del baño por que acaba de terminar de bañarse y se está arreglando para acudir a su cita con Matt, ella termina de arreglarse y al ¼ para las 7 está en camino a la casa de su novio ella lega y toca la puerta Matt al oír sale corriendo de la cocina y e abre la puerta a su novia

-Matt: Mimi que linda te ves (en su mente) mas bien que sexy te ves

-Mimi: Gracias Matt

Ambos se dan un beso y prosigue a sentarse en el comedor

-Matt: Espérame un momento enseguida sirvo la cena

-Mimi: De acuerdo mi amor

Matt sirve la cena arroz cocido, suchi sopa ramen, fresas con chocolate, vino tinto entre otras cosas, ambos terminan de comer y Mimi le agradece a Matt por la comida

-Mimi. Gracias Matt la cena estuvo deliciosa

-Matt: Enserio muchas gracias, espérame sentada en el sofá mientras yo lavo los trastes

-Mimi. De acuerdo

Mimi observa como su novio esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ella y una gran sonrisa se ve en el rostro de Mimi, Matt termina de lavar los trastes y se va a sentar con Mimi la cual esta muy nerviosa al pensar que posiblemente tenga relaciones sexuales con Matt al sentarse Matt Mimi lo recibe con un beso muy apasionado y en ese momento Matt piensa que es el momento indicado para decirle que hagan el amor pero al ver la cara de Mimi que refleja inocencia no hace nada y los dos se quedan viendo tele un rato después de un rato

-Matt: Oye Mimi yo quería decirte que

-Mimi: Si Matt dime

-Matt: Bueno pues pues es que yo quería que esta noche fuera la primera ves que tuviéramos nuestra experiencia sexual pero si no quieres aremos otra cosa esta noche

Mimi le planta un beso a su novio y le dice

-Mimi: Yo también quiero que esta noche sea nuestra primera ves

Matt al escuchar eso se acerco a Mimi y le planto un beso tan apasionado que de tan prolongado que fue se quedaron sin aire pero al recuperarlo Matt volvió a besar a Mimi y a desvestirla poco a poco sacándole primero la camisa para después quitarle la falda que traía puesta al igual que Matt Mimi empezó a quitarle la ropa a el dejándolo solo en ropa interior Matt se puso en el suelo de la sala para que mimi se quedara encimaella le saco lo único de ropa que le quedaba a Matt y se espanto un poco al ver el ya erecto miembro de Matt pero aun asi prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer ella termino de sacarse su ropa y fue decendiendo poco a poco por el pene de Matt ella no pudo terminar de descender por que sintió un dolor muy intenso y se detuvo al ver eso Matt le pregunto que que sucedía

-Mimi: Que pasara si diciendo mas me ira a doler todavía mas

-Matt: Tranquila Mimi estamos juntos en esto si te duele demasiado nos detendremos y olvidaremos todo esto ok

Al oír las palabras de Matt Mimi siguió descendiendo pero el resultado fue el mismo dolía mucho entonces Mimi decendio aun mas y aun a pesar de que le dolía se movía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo Matt para relajarla un poco empezó a acariciar los hermosos senos de Mimi y también a besarlos Mimi se empezaba a relajar y poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo hasta que ya no hubo mas dolor después de unos minutos Matt cambio de posición Mimi dejándola abajo para ahora el embestirla a ella sus momentos de acion duraron por media hora y después de haber legado a su máximo placer ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo para después quedarse dormidos.

Esa noche ambos perdieron su virginidad.


End file.
